Guardian Angel
by Erin Elric
Summary: Jean discovers that he has a guardian angel looking over him. (written for a contest on DA) One shot (but might have more chapters later)


Guardian Angel

The Scouting Legion had gone outside the Wall. They were trying to go to Shiganshina. They were fighting a group of titans that were in the forest.

Jean soared through the air taking out a few titans along the way. He landed in a nearby tree. He had gotten separated from the main group. He had long lost his flare gun. A few titans gathered around the tree. There were only two he could easily take them out and get to the others. He held his blade up and whispered a prayer.

He flew over the titans as they reached up to him. "I'm not going to be anyone's meal!" he shouted then one jumped up and grabbed his ODM line.

He screamed as he was jerked back and hit the tree with a loud thud. He slid down sitting on the ground. Pain shot through him. He figured some bones must have been broken. He felt blood trickled down his face. He tried to wipe it away and soon realized the two titans where getting closer to him.

"No!" he screamed. He tried to stand up but his leg was broken. He's body was too badly damaged to get away from them. "No!" he cried again. He closed his eyes. He couldn't die here. He wasn't ready to die. He hadn't told Mikasa how he felt, or told his mom he loved her. He cried no he knew he would never get the chance. He was going to die in a corner without anyone knowing what really happened… just like Marco.

He felt himself being lifted up off the ground. He closed his eyes as tight as he could, knowing what horrible fate awaited him when he heard a scream.

Suddenly the titan dropped him. He hit the ground with a thud. He opened his eyes to see what happened.

Blood spurt out of the titan as it fell backwards. He saw the familiar flash of a green cloak. At first he thought Levi had saved him but this guy was too tall to be Levi.

He's savior looked back at him. Freckles dotted his face he looked like. "Marco?" he whispered.

The man turned around and shouted. "Stay back Jean!" he dashed off killing the last few titans. He watched him thinking he was seeing things. Maybe he hit his head or something.

He landed beside him after the titans were beat. He looked over him. He was Marco, and an intact Marco at that. "You're bleeding." He ripped part of his cloak and dressed his wounds. "Stay here. Someone will find you."

"Marco, how?"

He stood up. "Shhh, it'll be okay."

His vision began to blur. "But you died."

He smiled. "I know."

He was losing the fight to remain conscious when he heard. "Don't worry I'll watch over you."

When he woke back up he was in the back of the injured wagon. Armin was standing nearby.

"He's awake!" He shouted.

He blinked his head was pounding. "Where's Marco?" he asked barely above a whisper.

He gave him a worried look. "He's disorientated."

Jean blinked and realized that Erwin was standing nearby. "Do you know where you're at?"

He coughed. "With the injured, outside the wall, heading to Shiganshina. Where is Marco? I'm not crazy I know I saw him."

Erwin looked at Armin. "Who's Marco?"

"Marco was part of the 104th cadet squad. He died during the attack on Trost."

Jean bolted up. "He didn't die I saw him!"

"Relax Jean, you'll just hurt yourself more." He said. He laid his hand on his shoulders and pushed him back down. "You know he died, Jean. You found his body."

He shivered remembering the scene. "But I saw him. He saved me."

Erwin sighed. "It must have been a guardian angel." He patted him on the arm. "Make sure he gets to the infirmary for an examination." He walked away from the wagon and was telling everyone to prepare to move out.

"I know what I saw." Said Jean

Armin smiled. "It's okay. Maybe Marco is watching over us. I thought I saw him too."

"Huh?"

He nodded. "The first mission outside of the wall, I swear I saw him in the trees with us. And… they said that a freckled teen he had never seen before told us where you were."

His eyes widened. "What?"

He smiled. "Eren said he saw him once too when all of us joined." He looked up at the sky. "Maybe he is watching over us."

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, maybe he is." He felt a light touch on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Marco.

"I'll all ways watch over you guys." He said with a smile then vanished.

He felt tears slide down his face. "Bye." He whispered.

He heard Armin ask if he was okay. He nodded he knew they would be okay. After all they had a guardian angel.


End file.
